dragonlancefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dragonlance artifacts
Bloodstone of Fistandantilus The bloodstone was created during the Age of Dreams. It is possible that the bloodstone had some intelligence. It was an artifact used by Fistandantilus to transfer his soul to an apprentice's body, allowing Fistandantilus to become young and powerful again. The bloodstone was used against Fistandantilus by Raistlin, who stole it from him after a battle. He took over Fistandantilus's body and his knowledge. The bloodstone was a powerful evil item from early days of magic. It is roughly three inches in diameter, and it is set in a silver setting attached to a silver chain. It is actually a green gemstone with flecks of red. NOTE: Due in part to inconsistencies brought about by multiple authors, and in part due to the nature of how time travel functions on the world of Krynn, there were in fact two different bloodstone pendant's. Both had their own unique time-line and evidently, slightly different characteristics. The creation story of the original pendant and precisely when it came into existence varied from tale to tale. In the novel "War of the Twins", Fistandantilus claimed that the pendant was a gift from the Queen of Darkness when he beseeched Her to be allowed to live beyond his natural span of years and expand his knowledge of magic. The Goddess presumably created the pendant during the early days of the Age of Might, to allow the archmage to transfer his spirit into the young bodies of apprentice magic-users. There was no mention of either the pendant or Fistandantilus himself prior to the Age of Might in any Dragonlance novel or supplement. It was later stated in the novel "Fistandantilus Reborn" that archmage himself created the pendant within the depths of his secret fortress of Ulgaard using knowledge granted to him by Takhisis. This is further reinforced by the 3rd edition Dungeons and Dragons supplement "Towers of High Sorcery". The original single pendant became two distinct artifacts following the battle between Fistandantilus and Raistlin Majere in the days just prior to the Cataclysm. This is because the High God had decreed at the beginning of the universe that time could not be altered by any of the races created (intentionally) by the Gods of Krynn. Because both Raistlin and Fistandanilus were human, a paradox was created resulting in two distinct though non-separate channels within the River of Time in seeming violation of this law. In Timeline A, Fistandanilus used the Bloodstone Pendant to steal the body of his apprentice, Whastryk Kite, in the year 1 PC as was mentioned in the novel, "Fistandantilus Reborn". He then proceeded to travel forward in time to fight the Dwarf Gate Wars in 39 AC, taking Pendant A with him. This conflict concluded in the the death of the archmage and the destruction of the magical fortress of Zaman, which collapsed to form the mountain called Skullcap. Pendant A remained in the catacombs beneath Skullcap alongside the Skull of Fistandantilus, until its discovery in 251 AC by a kender named Emilo and a dwarf named Gantor, as told in the novel "Fistandantilus Reborn". Pendant A served as a Phylactery for the spiritual essence of Fistandantilus, and was expressly stated as possessing the power to Magic Jar those who possess it, although the innocent and essentially good nature of the kender Emilio resisted this power for quite some time. It was further stated that the pendant stored "the might of the many lives it had absorbed". This stored energy could be used to heal wounds, but also allowed the spirit of the archmage to reincorporate on the physical plane as a lich in the year 374 AC. This event resulted in TWO distinct incarnations of Fistandantilus returning simultaneously, although both were "scattered across the river of time" at the end of the novel, "Fistandantilus Reborn". Most or all of these events was later averted by divine intervention (see below). It was at this point that the Queen of Darkness became personally involved. Takhisis had obtained future knowledge from the time-traveling kender, Tasslehoff Burfoot, in Timeline B sometime in the year 39 AC, as told in the novel "War of the Twins". Takhisis rescued the remnant of Fistandantilus A and Pendant A from his original dissolution in 374 AC by contacting his disembodied spirit in or prior to the year 352 AC as detailed in the novel "Dragons of the Hourglass Mage". This action apparently invalidated all events of the novel "Fistandantilus Reborn" from the year 352 AC and onward. Knowing that it would be Raistlin Majere who would ultimately be responsible for her downfall at the end of the War of the Lance, Takhisis enlisted and empowered the spirit of Fistandantilus A to return physically to the prime plane and battle Raistlin at the end of the novel "Dragons of the Hourglass Mage". Had he been victorious, both versions of the timeloop would have been neatly closed. As it happened, Raistlin was victorious and destroyed the remnant of Fistantandalius A. Pendant A fell into a nearby pool of acid and was likewise destroyed, ending its journey through time. Pendant B on the other hand was used by Raistlin Majere in Timeline B to absorb the life essence and knowledge of Fistandantilus. This version of the Bloodstone Pendant did not transfer Raistlin's spirit into Fistandantilus's body but rather absorbed Fistandantilus into Raistlin. This can only be explained as the Law of the High God alerting the way the artifact performed to keep the river of time consistent. The Bloodstone pendant(s) were described by Fistantandilus as possessing countless charms and protections that make the artifact(s) neigh indestructible, but this only appeared to be true of Pendant B. Pendant A survived the magical explosion that leveled Zaman but was later dissolved by simple acid (see above). This may again have been a manifestation of the Law of the High God subtly altering the way the magic of the artifact worked to tie up loose ends... It is also worth noting that Pendant B was NOT a phylactery for any remnant part of Fistandantilus, as all parts of him were absorbed by Raistlin in Timeline B. There is also no evidence that it retained any stored energy which could be used for healing, as Raistlin was unable to use it thusly when he was critically wounded during the events of the Dwarf Gate Wars in the novel "War of the Twins." For the most part, Pendant B followed the same path through time as its counterpart, except that while Pendant A was buried beneath Skullcap and later destroyed in the events of "Dragons of an Hourglass Mage", Pendant B was carried into the Abyss by Raistlin Majere at the end of the novel "War of the Twins". It was even prominently depicted as being around Raistlin's neck on the original cover art of the novel "Test of the Twins" by Larry Elmore. The final fate of Pendant B was unclear. Although Raistlin gave Caramon the Staff of Magius to carry out of the Abyss at the end of the novel "Test of the Twins", there was no mention of him also giving his twin the pendant. His dialogue in the short story "The Legacy", which was part of the novel "The Magic of Krynn", suggested that he still retained the artifact and had planned to use it to return to the world by stealing the body of his nephew, Palin Majere. This version of Raistlin may have been only a magical illusion created as part of Palin's Test of High Sorcery however, and the novel leaves this question intentionally vague. During the later events of "Dragons of Summer Flame", Raistlin escaped the Abyss with the help of Palin, and did not appear to carry Pendant B with him, which seemed to strongly imply it was confiscated by the Queen of Darkness during Raistlin's stay/imprisonment in the Abyss. There was no mention of the Dark Queen doing anything with Pendant B between the ending of the novel "Test of the Twins" and her death at the end of the novel "Dragons of a Vanished Moon"... therefore it could be surmised that Pendant B was lost somewhere in the Abyss. Both Bloodstone pendant's had an identical appearance, and both were activated by placing the artifact upon the breast of the intended victim and speaking magical spell-words. Fistandantilus commented in the novel "War of the Twins" that the process was extremely painful for the victim, and struggling only intensified that pain. Pendant A appeared to transfer the user's mind into the new body while Pendant B seemed to absorb the life-force and mind of the victim to extend the user's own life. Both versions result in a mixing of minds and personalities between user and victim, which could lead to confusion and crisis of identity if the user was not of very strong will. Both versions of the bloodstone pendant left behind a dried, withered husk of a corpse after use; either the users corpse if the user took over the body of the victim, or the victim's corpse, if the user drained the lifeforce of the victim for life-extension. Blue Crystal Staff The Blue Crystal Staff once resided in the arms of a statue of the goddess Mishakal in a temple to that goddess in the city of Xak Tsaroth. The staff has the power to heal the wounds by summoning the power of Mishakal. It also strongly repels evil by shocking the evildoer with powerful lightning. The Staff was lost to the world when the city was thrown down a mountainside during the Cataclysm. The Staff was discovered again when a barbarian named Riverwind was sent on a quest to find knowledge of the true gods by the chieftain of his people, the father of his beloved Goldmoon. Upon returning to his village, Riverwind was denounced as a charlatan, and ordered stoned to death. Goldmoon, staff in hand, ran to be with him. As the rocks hit them both, the staff flashed bright blue, and the two were transported to the outskirts of the town of Solace. The Staff was sought by the forces of evil who feared that knowledge of the good gods could hurt their efforts to conquer the world, but the Heroes of the Lance protected Goldmoon and the Staff until they eventually came to Xak Tsaroth. There Goldmoon returned the Staff to its proper place (the staff fused with the statue and became rock) and was made a true cleric of Mishakal with the innate ability to heal without the use of the Staff. Disks of Mishakal The Disks of Mishakal contain the teachings of the gods of good, such as marriage rites. They also teach about the gods of evil and neutrality, since balance is needed throughout the world. They are thin, lightweight, and made of platinum. After the Cataclysm, the disks were hidden in the ruined city Xak Tsaroth. They were guarded by the black dragon, Khisanth (Onyx). The Disks were found by the companions in the first book in the Chronicles series called Dragons of Autumn Twilight. Dragon Orbs The Dragon Orbs were created by the Wizards of High Sorcery and were used during the second Dragon Wars to destroy evil Dragons. The Orbs were created by wizards of all three orders and contain the essence of all dragons, good and evil. All of the Orbs were believed to have perished in what are known as the Lost Battles, when the Kingpriest of Istar roused the populace against the magic-users, but in fact three of them have survived. One of them is in the care of Lorac, another in Icewall Castle and the third one lies forgotten in the High Clerist's Tower. What the Orbs actually do is give the user the ability to summon dragons, which the user will hopefully be strong enough to enslave or destroy. The Dragon Orbs are also highly intelligent and exhibit a strong instinct for self-preservation. They will easily take control of a weak-willed user's mind and this is exactly what happened to Lorac Caladon. Later during the War of the Lance, the Whitestone forces sought to use the Dragon Orbs. However, due to their risk, they were destroyed, one by Tasslehoff. Another was used by the infamous Wizard Raistlin Majere, to help aid his escape from death in the Blood Sea. Although they cannot be harmed by magic, strong physical actions can break them.1 Tracy Hickman explains that, with time, the Dragon Orbs grew their own minds.2 Dragonlance According to the Dragonlance campaign setting, dragonlances are weapons first created in the Third Dragon War, designed with the purpose of killing evil dragons. The lances are described as effective in any combat, but best against dragons. Huma Dragonbane, a character spoken of in many Dragonlance novels, uses one to defeat Takhisis, an evil goddess consistently causing strife in the novels. The dragonlances are rare and not commonly traded, according to the campaign setting. There are Lesser Dragonlances, which are made when only one of the artifacts are used to create them, and Greater Dragonlances, which are made when both artifacts (the Hammer of Kharas and the Silver Arm of Ergoth) are used to make them. Greater Dragonlances are blessed with the power of Good, unlike Lesser Dragonlances.3 Graygem of Gargath The Graygem of Gargath is an artifact that contains the essence of the being Chaos. Reorx creates it to contain Chaos, according to the campaign setting. The artifact is the Graygem, which he puts into the moon Lunitari. The Gnomes took the Graygem to power a Great Machine they had made from Reorx's designs. The gem escapes them, and the Chaos within changes the world and the things in it (Pegasi, Minotaurs, etc). The Gnomes chase the Graygem east from Taladas, until they reach Ansalon. Gargath, a powerful ancient wizard, traps the Graygem between two godstones and sets it in a tower. Two groups of Gnomes, one seeking the Graygem for wealth and the other wanting to study it, attempt to capture the Graygem from Gargath, and it transforms them into Dwarves and Kender. Palin Majere and his brothers attempt to capture the Graygem, and succeed, but their companion loses it again in a wager. The Irda find it and break it, accidentally bringing about the Chaos War.4 Hammer of Kharas The Hammer of Kharas was one of the two artifacts originally required to forge the Dragonlance during the Third Dragon war. It can be used alone to forge a lesser dragonlance, or in combination with the Silver Arm of Ergoth to make a greater dragonlance. Legend stated that it was forged by Reorx, the patron God of the Dwarves and the Forger of the World. After the war, when Takhisis took her dragons from the world, it was kept by the Knights of Solamnia as a holy relic. Shortly before the Cataclysm, a young and heroic dwarven warrior fought with the Solamnics in one of the Kingpriest's wars to rid Ansalon of evil. The Solamnic knights were so impressed with this warrior that they named him Kharas or "knight" in Solamnic and they gave him the Hammer. Afterwards, Kharas returned to Thorbardin. Then the night of the Cataclysm came and the dwarves locked the gates to their kingdom and allowed no one, including their cousins the Hill Dwarves, to enter. The Hammer and Kharas stayed in Thorbardin until Fistandantilus and his army of humans and dwarves came to Zhaman. This became known as the Dwarfgate War. The pitting of dwarf against dwarf destroyed Kharas. He believed that all dwarves should get along in peace. However, Kharas was above all of a dwarf of honor and duty. So when High King Duncan gave orders to give battle, Kharas did not shirk his duty. The ensuing battle left both armies destroyed as Fistandantilus unleashed an unimaginable force of magic that shattered Zhaman turning it into Skullcap and ruining the Gate of Thorbardin. All were killed, except Kharas. The battle killed the heirs to the High King. So when High King Duncan passed, there was much fighting and bickering among the thanes over who would lead. Disgusted for the last time, Kharas took his hammer, declared that there would be no more true kings until his hammer was found, and left. The Hammer was found in the tomb of Duncan where the Heroes of the Lance recovered it. They used it as a bargaining chip to secure a place for the refugees of Pax Tharkas in Thorbardin. The hammer itself multiplies the strength of the user. The dwarves revere the Hammer (an artifact of their god) in much the same way as healers would revere the Blue Crystal Staff (an artifact of Mishakal, goddess of healing). Helm of Grallen Originally found by Raistlin Majere inside Skullcap in Dragons of the Dwarven Depths by Weis and Hickman. Worn first by Sturm Brightblade, who became possessed by the spirit of Prince Grallen, a dwarven prince who died centuries before during the Dwarfgate Wars. Was later worn by Flint Fireforge before the Council of the Thanes in Thorbardin and was used to enter King Duncan's tomb. When placed on the stone statue of Grallen, whose tomb was empty, it turned to stone and became a part of the statue. Honor's Face Honor's Face is a double-edged battle axe created by a Dwarven smith and given to Kaz The Minotour by Sardal Crystalthorn, An Elven Mage. If the axe is lost, Kaz could call it into his hands immediately. The blade will only reflect the images of honorable individuals. Honorless individuals will not be able to see their reflection in its surface. Finally, the blade is able to repair itself after a time, the length of time varying on the amount of damage it has taken in combat. It was last seen during the Third Dragon war, its whereabouts are unknown today. Lost Star The Lost Star was a greatsword used in the War of Souls. Forged ages ago by an elven smith, the gem in the hilt is supposedly a fallen star. It was given to a great elven paladin and kept in the Tower of the Sun for centuries after his death. When seen by a foe's covetous eyes, the enemy would be drawn into the sword's beauty, unable to attack. This weapon was used slay one of the great dragons in the second book of the War of Souls trilogy, Dragons of a Lost Star. Medallion of Faith Medallions of faith are worn by the members of the clergy of the true gods of Krynn, with the exception of the three gods of magic. These medallions are worn to serve two purposes; one is to proclaim the faith of the wearer, and, in the case of clerics, to provide an outlet to channel power from. Medallions of faith can be worn by the common citizenry, but they do not gain clerical power from the medal. The medallions are magical. The Medallions have a symbol of the god upon them. Medallions are used in conjunction with robes and vestments to display the nature and deity of the cleric. Silver Arm of Ergoth The Silver Arm is, as the name implies, a silver arm. It was attached to Theros Ironfeld, refugee smith from Solace, who then, using his great smithing skill, forged the dragonlances. He does not use the Hammer of Kharas. The Silver Arm is one of two artifacts used in forging dragonlances. Alone, it makes lesser dragonlances. Combined with the Hammer, it makes greater dragonlances. Staff of Magius The Staff of Magius is a magical staff created long before Magius obtained it.5 It was owned by the wizard Magius who fought alongside Huma. It came into Raistlin Majere's possession after he took his Test of High Sorcery. It was later sealed in the laboratory at the Tower of High Sorcery at Palanthas by Dalamar. Palin Majere received it after his own Test. The Staff contains great magical power, having been used several times to open doors and melt locks. The most notable spell cast from it is a light spell, activated by the spell word "Shirak" and deactivated by the spell word "Dumak." The staff also multiplies the strength of the user mentally, providing security and support to the user. Anyone wielding the staff can strike more powerful blows with it, as well as using the staff to descend gently from great heights. A powerful spell of protection has been laid from the staff, so anyone who attempts to touch the staff that is not its user becomes insane. Once the user is parted with the staff, all spells are negated unless the staff is handed over voluntarily. The Staff is wooden and has a golden dragon's claw at the top. The claw clutches an orb which can only be destroyed by dragonfire, which is where the light emanates from when the spell is cast. The orb is also used in a war-spell that creates light so powerful it was able to blind Chaos. Starjewel The Starjewel is an artifact that connects two people by love. The only recorded one in Dragonlance was given to the Knight of the Crown Sturm Brightblade by Princess Alhana Starbreeze. The jewel glows when the other owner is alive. When the partner dies, the Starjewel's light goes out. Alhana's Starjewel was buried at the grave of her father, Lorac, when Sturm Brightblade died. Originally Margaret Weis created the Starjewel for the Star of the Guardians, a fantasy series of galactic novels she was writing. However, since the series did not have a publisher yet, she decided to use it in Dragonlance.6 Tobril The Tobril is a book held by Gilean. It was presented to him by the High God and it contains the true plan for the universe. Wyrmsbane Wyrmsbane is a longsword that was forged by elves during the Age of Might, also known as "Redeemer". It was lost after the Third Dragon War. Wyrmsbane is a weapon that easily kills Baaz Draconians, as it cannot be encased in their bodies. The blade can locate objects at the wielder's command up to three times per day. Wyrmsbane is the sister sword to Wyrmslayer. After the Heroes of the Lance aided Alhana Starbreeze in Silvanesti, Alhana presents Tanis with the sword. Tanis carries the sword until the Chaos War, where he dies. Later, a thief steals it off Tanis's grave and sells it to an ogre king, who in turn sells it to Dhamon Grimwulf. Dhamon attempts to use it to find a cure for the scale on his leg, but fails. After throwing it away, Fiona, a Solamnic Knight in his company, takes it. Maldred, also in Dhamon's company, infused it in a stone near where Fiona died. Wyrmslayer Wyrmslayer is the sister blade to Wyrmsbane. It is the enchanted sword of the Elven king Kith-Kanan. It was magically crafted by elven mages. It has special powers against dragons. The pommel is set with a green jewel, the crosspiece looks like an eagle's beak, and elven script is written on it. In order to fend off the evil dragons attacking Silvanesti, Wyrmslayer was forged by the elves during the Second Dragon War. Kith-Kanan eventually used it during the Kinslayer Wars. It was taken with Kith-Kanan to Qualinesti and buried in the Sla-Mori with him. When the companions were in the Sla-Mori, specifically Kith-Kanan's tomb, on their way to Pax-Tharkas, they were ambushed by a giant slug-like monster. This monster attacked them, and it spit acid onto Tanis's sword, melting it. Left swordless, Tanis backed up onto the throne/burial place of Kith-Kanan, were he was then given the blade by Kith-Kanan himself. Tanis lost it when he gave it to Caramon at the Inn of the Red Dragon in Tarsis. The building collapsed, and later, when the sword was recovered, it was in the possession of Laurana and Sturm's group. It was stored in a chest. When Laurana retrieved the dragon orb in Qualin-mori, she was forced to leave Wyrmslayer. Later, Porthios, Laurana's brother, presented it to Tanis on the day that Laurana and Tanis were married. Category:Artifacts Category:Lists